grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey Riffin/Quotes
Quotes General *"I've got a crazy plan that just might work." *"It's Diary Time!" *"We have lift-off." *"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Smash Up Terby *"Something, something... Bummer!" *"What? No good?" *"Swearzies? Cuz you know I'm case sensitive" *"So u guys liked it then?" *"Aw man, why do I stink at writing lyrics?" *"No worries. I'm just a few lyric-shy from the perfect trap. The only missing is.. words! So don't worry your pretty little rock and roll faces. Nothing's gonna stand in our way" *"Trina's always got something juicy in her diary just right for the plugging. It's gonna be easy peasy lemon-squeezy" *"Kon you distract Trina while I grab lyrics from her diary" *"Used it, trying to forget it, diarrhea in class, hmmmm ... We've used everything in here." *"Ok guys, Operation make Trina look dumb in front of hunky Nick Mallory so we can steal her diary and turn them into wicked lyrics for a new song so we can rock out in front of everyone is now in ''(catches breath) play!" *"It's diary time for sure!" *"''Hey! That's a lot of Do Re for Me!" Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls *"Meet and greet time, single file please." *"Who likes watching movies? ... Nobody! They're too long, they're boring, but what part of a movie does everybody love? ... The trailers! The best parts of a movie jammed into a minute, but nobody's ever heard of, the movie trailer band! We'll show Cherry how awesome we are and she'll hire us to play in all her trailers." *"Dudes! We have to find Cherry Graperstain at that premiere tonight! The future of the band depends on it." *"Welcome to Belchees, may I ROCK YOUR ORDER!?" *"We're gonna sneak into that Drive-in and HIT Cherry with a new song in front of the BIG SCREEN!" *"By the power of rock, Grojband unite!" *"That's a bit weird, guy." Dance of the Dead *"Fellow Grojbandians! What's the one thing that will make tonight's Halloween gig the awesomest of all Halloween gigs?" *"I know Lanes and I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time, ... I should have said I liked your costume. My bad man. It's sick." Pox N Roll *"We need to show everyone that the pox rocks." *"So we're poxed. Are we not human? Do we not bleed when we scratch? The pox aren't the worst and it's time everyone knows it!" *"Don't harsh the party "mellow" Why are you always trying to burst our bubble?" Indie Road Rager *"We're gonna do the killing!" *"Yep those are back-nipples" *"Yeah let's say that!" *"We need some getaway music!" *"I can't solo forever!" Math of Kon * "Are you nerds ready to rock!?" Space Jammin' *"Who's ready to mow away their pain?!" *"Step one: Mow the corn. Step two: Rock out n' become the biggest band ever!" *"Come on Lanes, it's mowing down all the corn for us. What mower do you want?" *"Laney, PANIC WITH ME!" *"They have the cereal, but they don't have the milk" *"I guess so... Now we won't need Trina's diar- *belches* Never mind. It was just indigestion." Wish Upon a Jug *"Hey! We need those jugs!" *"I wish we could play music again" *"I was so wrong to mess up your date, sis. So I thought I'd make things right. What else are brothers for?" *"I'm NOT her brother!" All You Need is Cake *"I'm madly in love with cake!" *"For fakesies to eat cakesies." *"And picnics are more lovely than all you can eat cheese fries because?" Helmet *"My cracky voice-singing and the most un-autotone-able band in the world!" *"Yodel Break!" Monster of Rock *"May the flush be with you." * "THANK YOU PEACEVILLE!" One Plant Band * "Correction: we made music happen." Zoohouse Rock *"Shhhh ... Shhhh...Why so negative, fella? Does someone need a bear hug?" *"Future Corey will worry about lyrics. Today Corey is dressed like a bear!" Queen Bee *"I gotta admit ... You make a pretty cute girl ... Bro!" *"That's okay, you stood up to the band. Classic Lanes." Dreamreaver Part 1 *"Cliffhanger indeed." Dreamreaver Part 2 *"Butt rainbows!" Super Zeroes *"And I'm Front Man, fearless leader of the Justice Band! ... I boss these guys around." A Knight to Remember *"Guys, how's this for crazy?" *"Great, a fake sword. Perfect for bouncing off his real armor." Ahead of our own Tone *"You and your cooky 'lemonade'." * "Right, I'll update your contact info" Love in a Nethervator *"I was stuck in an elevator and I had to listen to forty-one and a half minutes OF ELEVATOR MUSIC!" *"Hmm I thought I'd have to fight you on that. Whatever. We came to make it rock! So you can forget about making any more elevator music" Six Strings of Evil *"Okay, that was fine, but only because I hate The Newmans." *"Did you say something? All other instruments must what? Tie? Oh, die. Wait how can I understand you?" *"Shhh. You had me at Corey. You're the greatest." Rockersize * * "Okay, I know that what I did got a whole bunch of giant, muscular grandmas running around the town, ruining stuff." Rock the House *"Sorry to rattle you girls, but Extreme Curling is our world." War and Peaceville * "Trina... you're the coolest. Ugh, that almost made me puke!" Myme Disease * "Ooo, sausage! Where's the mustard?" Who Are You *"Meh." *"Most accidents happen while walking. It's a long walk to the gig so I'll mail you there! With damage insurance, I just care so much about you guys! And my sister! She just wants to be liked." Pop Goes the Bubble *"Ladies first." *"Shhhh...One problem at a time, Lanes." Bee Bop A Loofah * "Just ringing out the old sweatband. Didn't see you there! Guess you need a shower now huh?" * "Shower-music! No one makes shower-music!" For Hat and Country *"Hey, sis. We are own country now and we're all trapped inside this wall. Oh, and I'm your president. So a little respect please!" It's in the Card *"Hey! Janey said the same thing!" Group Hug *"I guess we have the coolest fans ever." *"I will not eat your Captivity Waffles! ... Wait, do they have blueberries in them? ... Fine, I will eat your Captivity Waffles! ... But only because my friends will come and save me!" *"This is my groupie song. I'm chained to a wall and it's wrong. I am so scared, so terribly scared. I hope that I'm not here for... too much more time." Curse of the Metrognome *"Wow ... I mean, whoa! S-sorry Laney." Dueling Buttons *"I've been breathing my whole life! And it's got me nothing!" Hear Us Rock Part 1 * "From the moment I heard this a moment ago, I knew this moment would come." Hear Us Rock Part 2 * "The pleasure was mine, Lanes." * "Hey, I should write this stuff down." Unsorted *"One diary update coming up!" *"Shhhh ... Laney, now isn't the time for very good questions." *"Looks like Nick's found a new leading lady and it's not you!" *"Um, thank you? You're beautiful!" *"Shhh ... Now's not the time for really good questions." *"Lemme solo for a second." * "Are you nerds ready to rock!?" * "I'm Corey Riffin, and I approve this message." * "Hey...This is fun! No wonder Kin and Kon do this all the time!" * "Creepiest. Reveal. Ever." * "Quick, while Laney's mouth is too full to harsh on this plan!" * "The Newmans! Our gender opposites and head-to-head rival band!" * "Then why is it already happening?" * "This is our dream come true." * "ARE YOU READY TO MAKE ROCK AND ROLL HISTORY PEACEVILLE?!" * All we need is the power inside us! We're gonna strip things down to the bare essentials!" * "I know bro. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. It's time for plan W" * "I'm afraid so. Mi amigo" Category:Quotes